long awaited love
by ichigo-chan mearg
Summary: Yususke is entering his first heat in human world, which draws the attention of our favorite fire demon who has been in love with Yusuke for years.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho if I did the show would be jam packed with hot steamy yaoi lovin'. **

**WARNING: This will a yaoi the main and only pairing that I am planning for is YusukexHiei, that is subject to change thought, and their will be Keiko bashing.**

**This chapter contains slight Manxman loving. Well more like snuggling… **

**Rated T **

**Chapter 1**

**Chocolate eyes flutter open to the sight of stringy brown hair and pasty faced girl standing above him having been kicked awake. The mocha eyes form a glare at the girl who also does not look happy to see the boy. "Yusuke why do you even bother coming to school if all your going to do is sleep on the roof? If all you want to do is sleep all day than you will never graduate." Keiko's shrill voice quickly shakes the rest of his sleep away and responds, " Well Keiko I was going to stay home today you were the one who made me come to school today so you should expect that I would be less than willing to go to classes today."**

**Keiko's words died in her throat as she realized that he was right. Glare firmly set in place Keiko sucks in a breath and starts looking for an excuse for her actions. "Well I was-you know- concerned about your education? Yea, and the fact that you are always off on your spirit world missions and I just wanted you have better lot in life than your mother." biting her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth. **

**She watched as Yusuke slowly got up and towered over her now shrinking body. " Ya know what Keiko," he started slowly and terrifyingly calmly "your right. I should be in class right now don't wanna end up like my mom. No I would much rather suffer the fate of turning out like anyone of those bastards down stairs who only care about money and self gain." turning his back to the fearful girl and starts walking to the door to go to class before giving her one last departing message "And if you ever bad mouth my mom like that again I swear that you will not be standing when I leave next time" with that said Yusuke closed the door.**

**Traveling down the stairs that would lead Yusuke to the halls of his school he wonders why he even puts up with Keiko. All she ever did was tell him he wasn't good enough or that he needed to spend more time studying so that their life together would turn out better than what she assumed it would. A scowl set on the young mans face dragging his feet he made his way to class, it would be lunch time and he could steal lunch from that idiot Kuwabara, he always gets too worked up over little things to notice what was going on sometimes. The big oaf was too predictable sometimes, Yusuke's plan worked like a charm all he had to do was bring up how he had totally kicked Kuwabara's ass in their last skirmish.**

**Now with a full belly and a frustrated red headed friend class began, and with little hope of learning anything today Yusuke quickly tuned out what his teacher were saying. Rather he gazed out the window to his left and let his mind wander to a person who didn't care of his school knowledge or if he would make it in the humans world of rules and greed. Their meetings were always too short but always pleasurable, never had they gone all the way but the thought of previous encounters got his blood rushing, the way those demon teeth gently scrape against his body or the way his partner would cry out in these brief meetings. Yusuke's eyes close and he sees their first encounter.**

_**Yusuke's apartment was empty after a long celebration party Yusuke was left to clean the mess his friends unknowingly left. The party had lasted long into the night well more like early into the morning actually and then once the clean up was over it was nearly four in the morning. Due to all the partying and cleaning he was now covered in dust and sweat, the smell alone was enough to convince him that a shower was more than in order. **_

_**Having believed that all his party guests had left hours ago he had dropped his guard and didn't notice red almond shaped eyes leering at him from the window, the unlocked window as he would later find out, removing his sweat soaked shirt from his body than proceeded to peel his now form fitting pants from his muscular thighs. Picking a fresh pair of boxers from his drawer and headed to the bathroom to remove the collected filth from his body.**_

_**The red eyed demon stealthily opened the window he had been gazing through and climbed in to the spirit detectives bedroom, Yusuke's scent was all over this room strongest on the bed though. Hiei quickly found that the aroma was most pleasurable and buried his face in the blankets covering Yusuke's soft mattress, inhaling the heady scent that could only belong to Yusuke the fire demon groaned feeling his body respond to his minds wicked thoughts. **_

_**Hearing that Yusuke was done with his shower he slipped into a dark corner of the bedroom and waited for the detective to enter. In a matter of moments he got what he was waiting for, still dripping wet, boxers hanging low on his hips and towel on his head he was a glistening vision. Wishing he could have joined Yusuke in his shower his mind once again wondered and temporarily lost control of his body, his feet moving of their own will silently creeping up on the unknowing detective.**_

"_**You should never full drop your guard like this. You never know who may sneak up on you and what they may do." with that Hiei licked a trail from the shell of Yusuke's ear to his slightly tanned neck, whilst his arms encircled his slim waist from behind. Feeling Yusuke tense under his touch he briefly wondered if what he was doing was unwanted.**_

"_**And the same goes for you" Yusuke had Hiei pinned beneath him on his bed, smirking Yusuke didn't seem like him self, his actions were too calm and smooth like they had been doing this for a life time. Yusuke's head slowly lowered as if to kiss Hiei sweetly but turned to the side at the last minute to whisper in his ear "Hiei." his voice filled with lust his head continues to travel lower on Hiei's body to the demons well built chest, leaving gentle kisses where he willed. " What is it that you want, I want to know your intentions if we continue." **_

_**Innocent eyes searching Hiei's red ones for his answer, hoping for any sign that Hiei wanted this as much as he did. Hiei opened his mouth to confirm Yusuke's wish when he felt the taller boy fall on top of him, completely asleep. A content sigh was released for the now sleeping boy nuzzling his head into the strong chest. **_

**The final bell rang for the day interrupting Yusuke from his happy memory. Students walking about talking with friends about the home worked assigned for the weekend or, more likely, how they would spend it partying with friends. Groaning Yusuke stretches backwards in his seat finally noticing that his day dream had given him a rather sizeable problem banging his head on his desk, Kuwabara walks over to Yusuke laughing at his antics thinking its over the homework assigned. "Ha you know Urameshi you don't need to worry its not like anyone expects you to do the homework… or is it that Keiko is making do your homework like a good little trained- uh hey! Where are ya going?!" Kuwabara's expression quickly changed from happy teasing to dumbfounded as the flustered boy fled knowing he would fallow. **

**In the shadows Hiei chuckling, he could smell what had the boy so distressed, and knew that their was no stopping that idiot Kuwabara once he got started. He almost felt sorry for Yusuke, with the way Kuwabara's brain worked he might think that Yusuke had gotten all worked up over Keiko. At that thought he almost laughed out loud, Yusuke had on many occasions had proclaimed to Hiei that she was nothing more than a annoyance. Most importantly that she had never held his attraction, only that she had been a friend while growing up only to become a pestering fool once they entered high school.**

**End chapter. If you like review, I like to know what I do right and what it is that I maybe doing wrong. Once again this will be a YusukexHiei absolutely no, and I can't stress that enough ****NO** (none, zilch, nada), KuramaxHiei. The doujins of them together turned me off completely to even the idea of them together, so for fans of the pairing I'm sorry but maybe I could interest you in some hot steamy YusukexHiei? Think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear readers,**_

_**First off I would like to say thank you to those of you who actually read my story, it means a lot to me to know that people enjoy it. Now I would love to tell you that the reason I haven't loaded any new chapters is because I am lazy; but alas this is not the case. I had started writing a new chapter and was about half way done when my laptop, at the time, shit the bed… I have wanted to post something for my readers for a long while now but I did not safe my chapter online like I should have, and I can't seem to bring my self to rewrite the chapter in fear of it being different.**_

_**I will now leave it up to my readers, who I hope will reply to this letter, for direction. Do I try to rewrite the chapter that may be lost or do I wait and try to fix the problem to recover my old chapter? (At best the recovery will take another 6 months, as for rewriting it may be a few weeks) **_

_**So I leave you with a choice and nothing will be done until I receive replies. **_

_**Humbly,**_

_**Ichigo-chan mearg**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers,

Thanks for all the support. While I did not get the number of reviews I had hoped I would, it has become clear to me that you would like me to rewrite the chapter. So now that I have had time, ample time really, I have come to terms that I may not get the old chapter back and it is time to move on. So as thanks for hanging in and reading I am going to post a teaser along with this short message. (I have yet to go over the teaser for grammar error)

Humbly yours,

Ichigo-chan mearg

Warning for mild sexual content I.E.: Light touching.

Chapter rating: T

Yusuke eventually got away from school but it seemed his luck had only ran that far. The red headed "gang" leader had found Yusuke shortly after making his escape attempt. Grunting in defeat The black haired teen allowed Kuwabara to return home with him, at which time the red head wasted no time in complaining about all the extra missions he had to take on in Yusuke's forced "vacation".

"So I get home all covered in scratches and bruises just wanting to sleep, when I spot my little Eekichi curled up on my pillow. Heh I tell ya, man, nothing like that little fur ball to make all my aches and pains go away." His ramblings had lasted well into the night and it was getting late even by their standards; letting his friend sober up a bit before kicking him out Yusuke was finally alone by a little after midnight. Easing into the quietness of his apartment, Yusuke sits alone at his kitchen table slumped backwards.

He had gotten board of his "vacation" quicker than he thought he would, though that may have something to do with the fact that it had been over two months since he got his last mission. Sitting at home dealing with humans was not what the young Mazoku wanted, on top of that he had yet to really feel any effect that his heat was approaching. Koenma hadn't come right out and told him what was going on right off; it had taken a few threats from the detective to find out that his breeding cycle was coming up, and they didn't want him to get "distracted" as he may become all to agreeable soon.

Snorting he thinks of the one encounter that could be pegged as a sign of his heat, his brief moment with Hiei. Thinking of the small fire demon brings a tingling sensation to his skin and his eyes slip shut. The calloused small hands drifted over his sink in his mind, Hiei's gruff demeanor had changed that night and it enticed Yusuke, he craved to feel the demon again. Harsh breathes exit the boy and he feels constricted with his shirt on, brushing finger tips and nails up his sides he draws the shirt up over his head and off his body. Teeth clench from the unsuspected sensation and repeats the motion of his hands caressing his sides. Never really being one for intimacy Yusuke enjoys this new form of pleasure, still he didn't peg himself to be the type to enjoy this, his body responds and soon his pants are too uncomfortable. A shaky hand slides down his belly and he pauses to play with the new feeling before un zipping his pants to release some pressure on his now erect dick.


End file.
